billysparklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vic Taylor
Vic Taylor is a former Boxer and at current is the body guard and head of security for the band Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys. Biography Vic Taylor was born in Bay City, Michigan. His father, Mike Taylor, was a local legend for his high school football and hockey legacy. Mike could have easily gone pro in either, however his high school sweetheart had gotten pregnant his senior year of high school forcing him to get a job in a local factory where he stayed to support young Vic and his mother Paula. As Vic grew mike pushed the boy into both Pee-wee football and Hockey, from an early age Vic showed a tremendous talent but had no passion for the games. He played because his father asked it of him, and no other real reason. So as Vic entered High School he continued to do as his father had asked of him and of himself. Unfortunately, along with football and Hockey Vic's size allowed him one other talent, Vic was a hell of a fighter and High School showed him that. In fact Vic's fighting got him kicked off the football team. But he had handled himself so well that one of Vic's teachers invited the teenager to come along with him to the YMCA to see how Vic could handle himself in the boxing ring. And Vic found there a sport he could really get into. For three years Vic boxed. After High School Vic attempted to become an amateur boxer, then hoped to go on to be a professional. He went on to moderate success. He became one of the youngest Golden Gloves winners in the history of the Michigan Boxing Commission. But in all of this Vic's primary concern remained not becoming a success for his own well being but rather becoming the success his father had so long hoped for him to be. His father, though had never shown him the pride that Vic had hoped for. However his path to success was taken astray when in a fight he accidently paralyzed his opponent. While no one found Vic at fault the guilt racked him and he hung up his gloves. Vic opened briefly a security agency. It was during this expedition he was approached by a major music label, What Rhymes with Bunny rabbit Productions, to provide security for one of the labels up and coming acts, Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys, Vic found the position agreeable and wound up closing the agency and taking a position with the band working as head of security indefinity. At first Vic loved the job. But as the band grew he came to realize what he was in for. Billy, the singer, became a reckless alcoholic who seemed to require security nearly every night. Sour worms, the modern Casanova was constantly being hunted down by jealous husbands and obsessed female fans. And Moves, Moves would go missing for days at a time coming back often intoxicated with no memories of where he had been or what had happened. Yes Vic's new job kept him quite busy. But in this job he found much success and adventure, not to mention oppertunities to expand his horizons. Vic took up writing and found moderate success, though not so much that he had lost sight of his primary occupation of sheparding his clients. Though the band became briefly Vic's entire life he grew to think of them as family, sometimes more of a family than his family had been, and the band felt it towards Vic in return, after a few years locked together in a tour bus Vic reached a point where he would take a bullet for the boys our of love rather than for the pay he was getting. After several years Vic finally found his way home for a holiday visit. Vic saw something in his father at that meal. Vic saw for the first time that his father was jealous of Vic and the life he was leading. And to Vic, to see that his father thought so of what he was doing Vic realized that he had done it right, he had finally done his father proud. Screenwriting Career When not on tour with Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys Vic has taken up a secondary career as a screenwriter. He has, through his connections with WRBR, put several of his film scripts into production. His films thus far include the horror films: Coulrotality, Checkmate To Death, and WaR.